


Freshly Roasted

by technostrawberry



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Humor, M/M, barista!yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technostrawberry/pseuds/technostrawberry
Summary: Where Yunho is a barista who has to deal with Seonghwa, a regular customer who keeps trying to use his handsome face to (not) pay for his coffee.It doesn't go very well for either of them.





	Freshly Roasted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a request for my friend who wanted a yunhwa coffeeshop AU. Hope you all like it!

It is a universal fact that nobody likes Mondays. Yunho was a firm follower of this universal law.

His co-worker Yeosang, on the other hand, was a miscreant. A demon. A disease. A-

"Stop glaring at me, Seonghwa is going to be here any minute now," Yeosang said with just a little bit too much glee in his voice as he pretended to rearrange chairs which were already perfectly in position.

Yeosang was not a follower of the universal law. In fact, he seemed to actively look forward to Mondays. Yunho had a rather large suspicion on the reason why.

As if on cue, the bell on the door jingled and Yunho immediately defaulted to his customer service face. He had to mentally pat himself on the back for his professionalism as the bane of his existence - more commonly known by the legal name of Seonghwa - sidled up to the counter.

"Yunhooooooooo!" Seonghwa greeted, a grin already in place as he drummed his fingers on the wood. 

"Your order?" Yunho stated rather plainly.

"Large Ice Americano, as usual!"

Behind Yunho, he could hear the sounds of Yeosang preparing the drink. So far so good. Maybe Yunho would actually survive today.

"That will be $6.90. Payment by?" Yunho asked, gesturing to the digital numbers displayed on the screen. 

"Isn't it on the house for my handsome face?" Seonghwa asked as innocently as possible, pushing up his hair for good measure and showing off his sharp side profile.

Yunho would _not _be distracted by such tactics.

"Your handsome face will be on the floor if you don't give me actual money now," he replied icily.

Yeosang, the curse that he was, plonked the ready drink down on the counter space right between Yunho and Seonghwa instead of the collection corner on the far end. Seonghwa reached a hand towards the drink. 

"Oh no you don't, not without paying first!" Without thinking, Yunho immediately reached to grab his wrist to stop him in place.

Somehow in his haste, he went a little off target - and ended up lacing fingers with Seonghwa. About 10 seconds of stunned silence followed.

As usual, the Monday encounter ended with Seonghwa fleeing the scene with drink in hand, Yeosang laughing hysterically in the background, and the cafe's door jingling again as another person - a friend of Seonghwa named San - hurrying in with apologies rolling off his tongue and $6.90 in actual acceptable currency for the stolen coffee. Although this time, there was an added huge dose of humiliation on Yunho's part.

"None of this would have happened if you! Just! Put the drink! At the collection corner!" Yunho yelled as he attempted to vent out his shame by sliding ice cubes down Yeosang's shirt.

"Hey, you're the one who held his hand!" Yeosang screeched in defence as ice cubes hit the floor and shattered into tiny shards, much like Yunho's dignity.

Another Monday. It was raining today, adding to the gloom in Yunho's mood.

Yeosang was pretending to sweep the floor - a thoroughly useless action as he swept the same spot over and over. Yunho knew that brat was merely keeping his hands busy while _waiting_. Waiting for-

His thoughts were interrupted as the door jingled and the familiar annoying handsome face appeared.

"Gooooood morning! One large ice Americano please!" Seonghwa cheerily called out as he shook rain all over the previously dry floor. Yunho felt his nostrils flare involuntarily in irritation at the puddle forming in front of his eyes. He decided it was not worth sparing the effort to suggest Seonghwa change his drink to a hot one to suit the weather. No, he would not care for the well-being of someone who made his life miserable on a weekly basis. 

Same order, same routine. The drink was prepared and Yunho pointedly stared at Yeosang as the other put it at the collection counter. Good.

Now came the moment of truth. Yunho took in a breath.

"$6.90 please. How will you be paying?"

Seonghwa put on a mock offended expression, one which Yunho had unfortunately already seen more than once before on several other Mondays.

"Payment? You should be paying ME for getting to see this beautiful face on this dreary day!" Seonghwa gasped. Yunho narrowed his eyes, unimpressed.

"The only thing I will be paying is my bail money after punching your beautiful face, if you don't give me $6.90 now." 

Seonghwa clicked his tongue sadly, giving Yunho a pitying look which only served to increase the inner rage in the barista.

"That sounds like a bad deal for you, I mean bail has got to be expensive right? I know! How about _you_ pay $6.90? You save on bail money, and I get my coffee! Everyone wins!" 

No, Yunho would not survive today. Neither would Seonghwa's shirt, which ended up soaked in an Ice Americano which Yunho would later that day write off as 'wastage'.

In the background, Yeosang laughed as he did a terrible job of mopping up puddles of coffee and rainwater. San almost slipped on the wet floor when he dropped by much later with $6.90 in hand and a wrapped bento box for Yeosang.

During breaktime, Yeosang ate homemade rice balls, while Yunho ate nothing but regrets.

It was another Monday.

Yunho stared. And stared.

Seonghwa, handsome serial coffee thief and overall nuisance to Yunho, was holding out a $50 note.

"You...you're actually paying me today?" Yunho gaped, as Seonghwa nodded and thrust the crumpled note in his direction.

"I thought about it, I'm gonna deliberately forget to take my change, so now YOU owe me money and you have to return it next week!" Seonghwa said triumphantly.

Yunho blinked. 

Snatching the note, he grabbed the change from the till - and proceeded to dump it all into the tip jar right in front of Seonghwa.

"Next customer please!" Yunho yelled out to the obviously empty cafe and non-existent line of customers. Seonghwa was frozen in deep shock. He stood still for so long that the door jingled to indicate the arrival of another familiar figure. San hurried towards the counter, giving a shy tiny wave to Yeosang who had one hand over his mouth trying to stifle his laughter.

"Seonghwa? You're still here?" San shook the frozen boy, who finally snapped out of his stupor. Seonghwa looked at his friend with the most miserable expression.

"San, does he hate me that much?" Seonghwa wailed. San gave a wary smile while patting the other on the shoulder, gently leading him out of the establishment, apologetic looks thrown over his shoulder. Yunho vaguely noticed Yeosang mouthing something along the lines of "I'll text you" towards the retreating pair, but right now he felt..._bad_.

"Yeosang. Was I too mean?"

"Hmm? What? Sorry I was texting S-someone."

"Never mind."

"It's not that I don't have money, it's just that Mondays are always terrible for me and I can't seem to stop forgetting my wallet every week," Seonghwa explained the following Monday, a glum look on his face.

The universal law of hating Mondays. Yunho nodded. He could relate.

"I always don't realise it until I'm right outside the cafe, and I can't think straight without my caffeine. I made a stupid joke the first time, and then it just...became a weekly regular thing to do. I'm sorry if it was burdensome. I always got San to help pay for me later," Seonghwa continued, eyes downcast at the floor.

Yunho shifted on his feet, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Well. I mean technically since you don't actually owe us any money, I don't really have anything to hold against you. I have an idea inspired from what happened last week actually, to help you."

"You do?" Seonghwa looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, how about you just prepay for like a whole bunch of coffee and I'll take it off your tab every week? You order the exact same drink every time anyway."

"You'd really do that for me?" Seonghwa's eyes were shining now, which were causing a strange effect of happiness in Yunho. 

Yunho cleared his throat.

"Mondays, am I right? Got to do what we can to help each other make it a little less crappy every week."

"Exactly!" Seonghwa finally beamed. "Let me prepay for them right now then!" He eagerly reached into his pocket, before looking up at Yunho with wide eyes and a sheepish smile.

"It's...Monday today. I forgot my wallet."

"Right. I'll ask San to pay me for ten coffees later." Yunho hid a smile before placing an ice Americano on the table.

He added as nonchalantly as he could, "Guess for today it's on the house for your handsome face."

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
